New Training Exercise
by Storm Warning
Summary: What happens when Hera finds a new training excersize? What if it was a shapeshifter? And what if one of the team fell in love with it?
1. Meet the beast

**Okay hopefully this will be easier to read now. **

**Me no own COTT. KK ;) **

"Atlanta,Archie Hera wants us at the school right away" sounded Jays voice from the PMR.

Archie growled as he and Atlanta separated from there cozy position on the bench. Of all the times for him to call thought Archie murderously. Atlanta was just leaning in for what could have been a kiss.

" Coming Jay" growled Archie. Archie looked around for Atlanta to discover she was already on her board and rolling out of the park.

"You need to be faster than that to catch me!" Atlanta called to him. Archie sighed and grabbed his board.

Finally he reached the school. Ares and Hera were waiting.

"Kids, Ares has come up with a new training exercise. Artemis stumbled across a shape shifter while hunting. We are giving you an hour to prepare your weapons and research the beast if you must" she said looking at Odie. "When you are ready head to the forest where we will have set it loose. It is wearing a metal collar so it cannot change to its true form. That's also how you can recognize it from a regular animal. All weapons are allowed. You have exactly two hour to prepare starting now!"

The team rushed into the school and started to gather weapons. Except for Odie who rushed towards a computer and started to surf the web for anything on shape shifters.

Before Storm's POV

Slowly she crept towards the deer. Her leopards paws not making a sound on the ground. The stag was a fine catch. With 12 rack antlers it was blissfully unaware of the danger creeping silently forward. Her tailtwitched at the closeness of it and knocked a branch. The deers head shot up and scanned the forest.

Storm shifted into a doe and calmly walked toward the stag. The stags eyes light up and looked her over. She moved closer to his and he whinnied at his good luck. Soon they were nuzzling their noses, when she shifted into a Jaguar and dug her claws into him. He cried out at the strange transformation of doe to cat. Slowly the life left him and he hung limp in her jaws. She shifted into a leopard again and started to drag him up a tree. She placed him gently on a high branch before leaping down and turning human.

Quietly she began to pick up wood for a fire. She spotted a fallen tree and started to break off branches from it. Suddenly she heard the whistling of a arrow and she leaped to the ground and changed to a wolf, which would be somewhat more normal round this area than a big cat. She spotted the archer and transformed into a doe and galloped away only to have a net thrown at her. She shifted again into a cat slashing at the bonds that had her trapped.

The woman that caught her walked over and glared down at her find. "Hmmm a shape shifter, you'll make a good challenge for the students" Storm had no idea what the women was talking about and that's all she remembered before she blacked out and turned human once again.

**Do you think I should double space? Ya thanks for reading. This must be getting old but please review. It helps me write faster.**


	2. Captured

**Sorry for taking so long! But here it is chapter 2. I've been really busy.**

**Diclamer- I own a ipod,dirtbike, but noy COT (how much do think it would cost?)**

"Okay guys split up!" Jay told them ", Atlanta, you go north your the fastest, but don't try taking it down on your own Odies got the net. So Odie you and Herry go East. Theresa, you and me will go south. Archie Neil go west and start setting go the traps. Everyone ready?"

The team nodded. "Okay, GO!"

The team split Atlanta running ahead. She slowed when she got away from the others. Carefully she made her way through the forest looking for prints or snagged fur on branches.

"Luckily the forest isn't too big" she muttered to herself. A few seconds later she heard a rustle and saw something yellow dart up a tree.

Slowly she reached for her PMR trying not to disturb whatever was in the tree, "Guys, I think I found it. I'm sending my coridantes."

"Good job, Atlanta, throw the tracking device on now!" said Jay loudly through the PMR. The yellow thing jmped down from the tree and started to run. "Good job Jay! It knows we're tracing it now!" she whispered angrily. "Sorry," replied Jay meekly.

Atlanta took off after the shapeshifter. "Atlanta, chase it towards a trap," Odie told her through the PMR. Atlanta shifted slighty and got closer she couls see it was a leopard now. It had a large metal collar around its throat. It quickly looked behind and changed into a cheetah, picking up speed. Atlanta was growing more confedent as she herded it towrds the others.

"Here comes Atlanta!" cried Theresa. Atlanta raced towrds them a cheetah ahead of her. It was panting and quickly shifting into mutiple hooved animals every few seconds.

"A few more steps..." whispered Odie. Theresa heard a sickening crunch and the Shapeshifter back in cheetah form yowled in pain.

It struggled shifting into bigger, and smaller animals but Odie designed special traps. Amazing what the little genius could do in 2 hours.

Archie was frozen in shock he didn't like seeing anything in pain. "Come on Archie throw your net! It's just a monster!"

Archie snpped out of it and threw his net on the struggling beast. It looked at him with angry,hatefilled eyes. Archie did a double-take. It had human eyes! Bright blue and brimmed with tears. Before e could do anything, herry wrapped a rope aroung its muzzle and hind legs. Odie undid the trap, and Herry started to drag the cat in the direction of where the gods were waiting.

**Storms POV**

She wasn't asking to be caught. She was minding her own bussniess. Even worse than the death threat she could be facing that deer is going to go to waste, she thought to herself as she was dragged by the women into another forest. The archer clicked a metal collar around her throat and undid the chains that were were wrapped painfully tight aroung her hands. The moment the collar was placed on her she shifted into a leopard. The backed away and disappeared before Storm could attack her capture.

_Where am I? _She started to wander to find a good tree to sleep in untill night. She leaped up into a solid Oak tree when she heard a loud voice close behind her. She didn't pick up much but she did hear the word "tracking device" and that was never a good thing. Ignoring the pain around her wrists from being dragged a few miles she started to run. Slowly at first, regular humans weren't very fast. Soon she spotted a shorted haired girl who was moving towards her at a inhuman pace. Storm shifted into a cheetah and put on speed. Still the girl kept chasing.

_What did I ever do to have a day like this! _she cried in her head. Her legs really began to hurt and she shifted ranpidily from a cheetah to a horse,gazelle and deer trying to find the fastest. decideing cheetah was till best she kept running. Unluckily for her she stumbled into a trap, which closed around her hind leg. She heard a loud crunch, marking hert leg as broken.

The pain kicked in a few seconds later. _Dammit! What the Hell? Crap,Shit..." _she yowled. The pain in her leg was growing as she turned into different creatures., but the trap grew and shrunk staying painfully trapped aroung her leg. She looked around at her captures.

They were kids here age with the weirdest hair. One right in front of her with purple hair threw a net on her, while his large muscled friend bound her with ropes. She glared at the kids she could she what she hoped was with a mneacing look. It did look like she scared the purpled haired freak.

She let out a gasp as the trap let go of her only to be grabbed by the biggest freak int the group and dragged away again!

Only one thought passed threw her head as she was dragged away. _Shit I'm hungry_


	3. Lucky Charms are anyones downfall

**Thanks for being so patient! I'm really busy and lazy. 7 people have read this. (Lame I know but I'm still proud!) How come I only got 3 reviews huh? Any way heres the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't only anything except Storm. And my some what suckish writing skills! Enjoy... please?**

After Herry despoited the Shapeshifter into a cage Heaphtas built in the basement, the seven did and amazing exciting thing. They went to bed.

Archie was walking down the hallway thoughts of the shapeshifter running through his head. It had human eyes! Did that mean it was human? Did it matter it was still a monster right?

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't glance or stop to help Herry who was pounding on the door to the bathroom. "Neil, hurry up! I thought girls were the ones who spent forevr in the bathroom! I wanna brush my teeth!"

Archie flopped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. Why did he care? They completed the mission didn't they? Then why did he feel so guilty. Confused he lay in bed awake until 3:00am when he heard loud thumping from the basement.

"I haven't got anything better to do," he thought as he headed down the stairs. The basement was dark and he could see the leopards eyes glinted as it smashed its shoulder into the bars of the cage. The cage shook but held firm. He walked over to it. It stared at him with malice.

"This may should crazy, but then its crazy me talking to you," he muttered to the leopard " are you human?" He could of sworn the leopard nodded.

"Oh, because I feel bad, I mean you haven't killed anyone have you?" It shook its head. Then it crouched and looked at him meaningfully.

"Umm do you need something?" he asked bewildered. It crossed its hind legs and did a weird hop. _Yes my devious plan is working, if this guys not to thick to figure it out! _thought Storm as she hopped around.

"You need to... pee?" Storm nodded vigrously.

"Okay, umm you promise not to run away?" She nodded at him still hopping. He opened the cage and she padded out. Then guess what she did? She ran. She jumped up the stairs in three bounds. Archie yelled into the PMR

"The shapeshifter escaped!" Immediatly all seven teens were chasing the leopard. Storm made a break to the front door but skidded to a stop near the kitchen.

It didn't smell as good as deer but... she climbed the counters and grabbed a box of Lucky Charms.

"Okay, now I'm mad!" yelled Herry and dove at her she easily dodged him and he crashed into the counter. Alanta strated to shoot at the leopard. Two hit it. One one its collar which shattered and one its ear. It yowled and dove at her turning into a Tiger.

"Where can I eat this?" Storm muttered. She ran up the stairs and entered a room at random and shut the door. She turned human and opened the Lucky Charms. **(She not the brightest hmm?)**

"Yummmm. Marshmellowy goodness," she mumbled stuffing her face. Herry burst in and spotted the Lucky Charms.

"MINE!" he yelled not even noticing she was human. She grabbed them and ran down stairs, Herry in pursuit. Then the person who captured her dove on her, pinning her to the ground. She looked sheepishly up at the huntress, holding the Lucky Charms.

"Want some?"


	4. SHE!

**Thanks everyone whos reviewing and stuff! It really does help me get on with writing. feel free to PM me with any suggestions. Romance coming up! You figure out who it is in this chapter. First time doing anything romancey. A huge thank you to Zialicious! I mean wow! S/He is the reason I'm writing this right now. So on with the story!**

"What are we going to do Hera?" Jay asked

"It's not like we can keep a human locked in the basement!" said Oddie

"I feel bad..." complained Theresa

"Could we let her go?" asked Atlanta

**"DO I GET A SAY IN THIS?!?!" **yelled Storm from underneath Herry who was "making sure she didn't run away". By sitting on her. The team and gods turned to look at her.

"No" they replied simutanously.

"Fine," she muttered "Do youy think you could get off? I can't breath"

"You ate my lucky charms, be happy I don't eat you..." he told her menachingly and put more weight on her.

"Well she going to have to stay here until we figure out what to do with it," Hera told the teens.

"SHE!" Storm screamed. "I'm not an it" she mumbled. Archie looked at her strangely. Herry roughly handed (or threw) her to Archie, who collapsed under her weight. Archie groaned from under her. She took the opertunaty to make for the door only to be pinned down by Jay.

"Thanks," she moaned

"Your welcome" he told her as she was dragged up the stairs and shoved into Archies room.

"Why is it with me?" yelled Archie

"SHE!"

"Because you have the biggest room, just make her turn into a fish or something,"

Archie approached her with a collar and leash.

"Don't you dare," she warned. In the end a melee resulted and the rest of the team ran into the room and succefully conviced her to turn into a dog so they could put the collar on. Or choked her until she did. However you want to look at it.

Archie tied her to his bedpost and started to strip for bed. She watched him with interest. He blushed as he noticed her watching him

"Do you mind?" he asked. She covered her nose with her paws and gave herself Basset hound ears and covered her eyes with them. Satisfied he striped of his pants then boxers. Storm peeking through her ears eyes widene as they came off and her tongue popped from her mouth. If dogs jaws could drop hers did.


	5. Doubt

**I'm thinking about redoing this because I don't like the writing style I've chosen in the first few chapters. Anyway sorry I kinda forgot about this story but I made a promise to update every story of mine so this is on my list. And they're nothing more annoying than a discontinued story. I dislike the stereotyping, that monsters are evil. So thanks for anyone who's reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Class Of The Titans. *wistful sigh***

**

* * *

  
**

Storm yawned and stretched. Slowly hauling herself to her feet. She didn't get far because she had a dog collar around her neck and was apparently tied to a bed.

She heard gentle snoring coming from the bed and saw a tuft of purple hair sticking out form under the covers.

She groaned and remembered where she was. Her skin prickled an effect of shifting. She changed into a snake and quietly slide out of the collar.

The collar was a sign that they didn't know the full extent of her powers but then neither did she. She had trouble changing into anything bigger than a horse and mostly stuck to basic animals.

She quietly opened the door and went down the hallway. Her previous escape attempt failed so she figured stealth was the way to go.

Her stomach growled loudly and she cringed thinking it would wake someone. She changed into a cat and slunk down the hall. She figured they would look for her if she left and they were obviously more than normal humans. If she stayed here they would go out to look for her and then she could get away.

Quietly she went down stairs and waited for the heroes to leave.

* * *

Archie yawned and blinked slowly waking up. He could feel Jay shaking him.

"Archie? Wake up..."

Archie sat up and growled at the leader. "WHAT?"

Jay pointed to the empty collar at the foot of his bed.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH IT!" Jay yelled at him.

"She." Archie said.

"What?"

"You said it. It's a she."

"She then. Just get ready, we've got to find her before the gods come." Jay told him sternly. Archie noticed Jay was already prepared with a sword and PMR. He sighed and went to get his whip and change.

"So Odie... what do you think of this?" Atlanta said casually.

"Of what?"

"You know having a monster in the house."

"Well from a scientific point of view she's very interesting. I grabbed some of her hair while she was sleeping and I've been scanning it. As far as I know there are no Greek myths about shape shifters. It's incredibly really. I mean how to her bones handle the stress of expanding to the size of an elephants for example."

Odie looked at Atlanta who had already tuned him out and had gone to talk to Archie instead. Odie sighed and waited for Jay.

Finally he spotted Jay coming up from the basement. Jay motioned for them all to follow him and quietly. They all crept as quietly as they could down the stairs. Jay motioned for them to look in the laundry room. Cautiously they did. Odie saw a pet cat crouched on one of the shelves. It looked comfortable but it's tail twitched back and forth giving away it's alertness.

"Okay guys. We need to go back upstairs and get some weapons. It can just change smaller to escape normal rope. Archie and Atlanta you guys stay here and watch it." He whispered quietly to the group. Slowly they went back upstairs leaving Atlanta and Archie alone.

_Is this right? _Archie thought. He was confused now. They had been taught monsters were bad. Capture, destroy. Why was the Shape Shifter raising these feelings. Was it because she looked human. It didn't feel right.

_What if it's the same with the Giants and all the other monsters we've fought? _They might not have a choice. Did they deserve to be treated that way. He briefly remembered the way Ares sometimes looked down on the heroes as insignificant mortals.

"Are you okay?" Atlanta whispered quietly. He had been sitting there almost motionless for a few minutes. Archie nodded and saw the others come down the stairs.

"Well the gods are mad, but it's mainly Ares. Apparently this thing is supposed to help us train,." Jay said pointedly. "So don't let it escape." He looked at Archie who shrugged. Jay gestured for Herry to block the stairs and positioned the others.

"One..." Jay whispered. Theresa and Archie hid beside the door.

"Two..." Atlanta crouched, preparing to rush through the door.

"Three!"

* * *

**Anyway I hope that was longer and the POVs jumping around wasn't too confusing. Please drop a review. I would appreciate it.**

**~Storm~**


End file.
